


Flight Of The Caged Bird

by targaryxngorx



Series: Stuck In Between [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle is a dead demon, residing with Alastair in Purgatory. A place full of death and blood and sin. But when a stranger comes to her with the news that a close friend sent him to rescue her, she is skeptical. She follows him anyway and finds that he told the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cool air made Danielle's blood run cold. It was never cold in Purgatory. Unless... The rain was coming. When it rained in Purgatory, it poured. And unless you built one, you had no shelter. Fortunately, Danielle had made a small lean-to, but she had strayed too far searching for game. With the rain came the hail, and with the clouds came the Vamps. While they could go out in the sun, they much preferred the dark. This made Danielle's job much harder. Her fingers tightened around the bony hilt of her curved blade.

She remembered simpler times, when killing Vampires was not a commodity. Now her life was swarming with them. Purgatory was filled to the brim with rotting Demons, Vamps, Leviathans, and all sorts of monsters. There was a slight moment of silence before Danielle heard a rustle in a bush next to her. She pounced into it, tackling the unidentified creature. She pressed her blade to its throat, her eyes closed so she didn't have to face the horror before her.

"Whoa, princess! On edge, are we?" The man said.

Danielle opened her eyes to find Alastair, a drop of blood sliding down from where she accidentally nicked his throat.

"Damn it, Al! The rain is coming! I thought you were a Vamp," She snarled.

She pulled the knife from his throat, licking the line of blood from it. Straddling his hips, she leaned forward, pinning him to the dank forest floor.

"You're scared of a silly little bloodsucker? You're a demon, Danielle! Created by none other than two of the most powerful demons out there. If I were you, I'd fear them," Alastair said.

"I'm not afraid of you, Alastair," She laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

He lightly bit her lip as she pulled away, causing her to whimper a little.

"Not now, Al," She muttered. "It's gonna rain."

"You think we can't take a couple of those toothy little bastards?" He asked.

She thought for a moment.

"Of course we can. We just need to be prepared. We're weaker in the rain and you know it. We're too far from camp."

He sighed, "You're right."

Danielle moved, allowing Alastair to get up. They both stood, Danielle with her blade gripped tightly in her right hand. Alastair drew his bony axe, positioning himself in a fighting stance. The couple heard rustling, and Danielle turned to its source. Before her stood a Vampire. His teeth didn't show, but she could tell from the knowing smirk he wore. He was tall with short, tousled brown hair. He donned a red button up shirt with a black suit jacket and slacks. They were rumpled, dirt-and-blood stained, but that was the least of his problems.

"You sons of bitches couldn't wait until the rain actually started? How nice of you to give us a better shot at slicing that smug look right off of your face," Danielle said.

She took a couple steps toward him and he balled his fists. She was nearly pressed against him.

"Scared? I understand if you are. You think you're all big and brave but you're just we-" Before Danielle could finish her taunting, she was cut off by a blow to the face. The force was enough to knock her to the ground, clutching at her nose.

"What the fuck! Al?" She called out to him, but he seemed to have disappeared.

Suddenly, a choked sound escaped from the Vamp and his head toppled to the forest floor, blood spilling from where his neck used to be before his body fell to the ground too. Alastair dropped his bloodstained axe to the ground beside it, giving Danielle a subtle wink.

"God, you were so late!" She exclaimed, pushing at her nose. It was crooked. "I think the bastard broke my nose."

"Hey, don't complain, because the son of a bitch is dead now. That's all that matters," He replied.

Danielle felt a drop of rain his her forehead.

"Shit," She muttered. "It's starting."


	2. Chapter 2

The rain picked up fast. Danielle didn't care about the earthy wetness. She simply cared about getting herself and Alastair back to camp. And she nearly did, until a pack of vampires appeared from behind a cluster of trees. They looked to be fairly normal, except their leaders were so different. The male leader was lacking in height, the female being taller than him but at least half a foot. While the man wore a simple t-shirt with cut off sleeves and jeans, the woman wore an aged and bloodstained Victorian style dress. Her curly hair was damp with blood and rain. Behind the two stood seven other people. They all seemed fairly new to Purgatory.

"Quite the pack you got here," Danielle said, placing a hand on her hip. "Looks like a gang of fucking weaklings."

"We're not--!" The woman in the front protested before the girl behind her placed a hand on her shoulder.

She had medium length brown hair and was about the same height as her leader.

"Alex...," She said quietly.

Alex put her hands up in surrender.

"You're right, Caterine. I'm overreacting. We have the upper hand here," Alex said with a grin.

She snapped her fingers and the six other Vampires circled Dani and Alastair. Danielle gripped her blade tighter. Put of the corner of her eye, she could see Al's jaw twitch. They were outnumbered. Alex eased in on Alastair.

"You..." She started quietly, bringing her hand to the side of his face. "You're the bastard that killed my children and I. Rogue Vampires that I brought in from the streets, yes. Strangers, yes. But they were still my family and I loved them. Now, you will pay."

Suddenly her hand drew back, while her other gave a quick, hard punch to Alastair's eye. He stumbled back for a moment before gathering himself and swinging back. He struck Alex in the side of her face, his nail cutting into it a little. Danielle tackled one of the shorter guys, pinning him down and making a short, but deep slice in his throat. She left him there, blood soaking his long hair as he clutched at his throat. Danielle let her guard down for a moment, turning to check on Alastair. He seemed to have everything under control, holding Alex at bay. Danielle wasn't paying attention when Jason, the nest's second leader kicked her feet from under her legs. He delivered a few good kicks to her stomach, accidentally breaking a few ribs.

Suddenly, the kicking stopped. Jason's head toppled to the floor, his body falling lump onto Dani's. She pushed him off, groaning with disgust, but grateful that Alastair came just in time. But when she looked over, Alastair was still preoccupied with his combat with Alex. She was tall and Danielle could see that she used it to her advantage. She noticed two bodies lying on the ground, but she didn't remember killing them. One of them was the girl who had stopped Alex from arguing with Danielle. Her name was Caterine. Danielle didn't recognise the second body. In her peripheral vision, she could see a flash of red hair quickly moving towards her. She stuck her blade out swiftly and watched as it stuck the ginger boy right in his neck.

"Shame," She muttered. "He and Charlie would've gotten along real well."

She turned to Alastair, seeing that Alex was now on top of him, straddling his chest. Danielle could see shards of bony teeth protrude from Alex's gums. She leaned in to Alastair's neck, ready to bite, but Dani took a running start towards her. Alex's teeth had just grazed Al's neck before Danielle pushed her to the ground, sitting across her hips with her arms pinned above her head. She began to second guess herself.

 _Why should I kill this woman? She just wants revenge for the deaths of her children_. Dani thought.

"What are you waiting for, Danielle?!" Alastair yelled. He was sitting against a tree, catching his breath. "Just do-"

In that moment, Danielle's heart stopped. The Earth stood still, like clay. She looked down to find a bone axe sticking out from Alex's throat. Blood spilled from the gash and soon she went still. Danielle looked up to find a average sized man standing above her. He had scruffy brown facial hair and deep, dark blue eyes. They reminded her of the ocean. He reached down to pull the bloody axe back before greeting Dani. He smiled and stuck his hand out. She stood up slowly, shaking his hand.

"I'm Benny, Benny LaFitte," He said in a thick southern accent. "I was sent to bring you back home."

"To Earth? By who?" She asked.

Alastair begins her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Who is this?" He asked, gesturing towards Benny.

"This is Benny. He, um, was sent to bring us back to Earth," She quietly. "Who was it that sent you again?"

Benny smiled. "He isn't very fond of me but he is extremely fond of you. A certain Sam Winchester."

Danielle's face flushed of all colour.

"Sam? He sent for us?" She asked.

"He only sent for you."

"I'm not leaving without Al," She said.

Alastair looks shocked for a moment. He expected her to leave him. He expected anything if it meant she could be with Sam. He was relieved to know that she wasn't leaving him. He would never say it but he had grown to love her. He reached over to push a piece of soaked black hair out of her face. The wind and rain had picked up, knocking a few branches out of their trees.

"Sam won't be to thrilled that I'm bringing back a demon with me, but he said anything to bring you home," Benny said.

There was a rustle in the leaves and in a second, Benny whirled around, placing the blade of his axe against the creature's throat, pushing It squirmed, kicking it's feet at him.

"Wait!" Dani yelled as Benny started to press the blade harder.

She saw a line of blood slowly drip from its neck. She stepped towards it.

"Alex?" She asked. "Is that you?"

The creature said something that sounded like Japanese.

"You know her?" Alastair questioned.

"No," Danielle mumbled her eyes brimming with tears. "I thought I did. She's just a Kitsune."

Benny proceeded to push the blade all the way through the girl's throat, leaving her to bleed out on the forest floor. The group traveled further through the thick woods, moving closer and closer to Danielle's camp.

"When do we leave?"Alastair mumbled impatiently upon arrival.

"When you're ready."

Danielle stepped inside of the small lean-to, quickly grabbing a small bag she'd made of leaves. She began shoving things inside. Among many things was her blade made from the bone of a Familiar and her engraved lighter. She smiled, turning around to take one last look at her home. This place had begun to feel like home. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside.

"I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

The trek was long, hard, and full of constant battle. In all, they'd defeated two Angels, a Changeling, and a Vetala.

"We're here," Benny sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

They were standing in the middle of a circle of trees. Nothing looked different than the rest of the vast forest.

"How are we supposed to leave from here? This is just a bunch of trees!" Danielle complained.

Benny held up one finger as if to say "wait". A couple minutes passed before a loud sound evaded the peaceful sound of rain. It was much like that of a wind storm, yet there was a surprising lack of wind to accompany it. The trees in front of them seemed distorted, a piece of painted art dropped in a pond.

"Is that our ticket out of here?" Alastair yelled over the noise.

Benny nodded. He motioned for them to cone closer.

"We have to jump through the portal!" He yelled, "Before it closes!" Danielle inched towards it, beginning to have second thoughts on leaving.

Purgatory grew on her. Alastair grew on her. She knew she would miss this life, but she missed Sam too. She reached behind her, grabbing Al's hand. He squeezed hers tightly, reassuring her that everything would turn out alright. Benny was to be the last into the portal. Danielle hesitated at the entrance, looking at Alastair for help. He nodded, stepping a few steps ahead of her.

"Let's do this," He said quietly.

Danielle nodded, holding her breath as she leaped into the trees. When she landed, she thought the portal was faulty. The forest looked exactly the same, except somehow... happier. All of a sudden, there was a noise like boots on a gravel driveway. Benny fell from an unknown space between two trees.

"Everyone okay?" He asked after standing up.

Danielle rubbed at her neck.

"A little sore, but-" She started to say before realised that her Demon had gone missing. "Where's Al? Have you seen him?"

Benny shook his head. In her peripheral vision, she could see something sticking out of a pile of leaves. A hand. She rushed over to the pile, pulling Alastair from it. She smiled, giving a nervous laugh.

"You okay," She asked, brushing a few leaves off of Alastair's shoulder. He nodded, pulling her into a tight embrace. When he pulled away, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Alright, alright. We've got to get going if we want to make it that warehouse they live in," Benny explained.

"The bunker?" Danielle asked, curiously.

She silently wondered what had changed. Had her room changed? The library, perhaps? Benny nodded. They began walking, Danielle and Alastair following Benny. Neither of them had the slightest notion of where they were. They finally approached the side of a road. Few cars passed, but they waited for one to pick them up. A small red Honda pulled to the side. The woman inside petted to take them and Benny obliged. Alastair seemed hesitant until Danielle told him to go.

"I'm going to take another car," She told the two as they got into the woman's car. "I've got some business to take care of."

The truck that picked Danielle up was a large green pick-up. She could tell that the man inside was a sleazy pervert by the way he smiled at her.

"Need a ride, honey?" He asked. His voice was drawn out and hoarse.

"Well, if you're offering," She said, purposefully making her voice higher.

He unlocked the door for her, allowing her to hop inside.

"Where to, miss?"

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"Kansas," He told her.

"Kansas is just fine."

About ten minutes into the drive, the man's hand slid onto Danielle's thigh. Her hand gripped at the blade tucked into the waistband of her jeans. He began to whistle a tune that was vaguely familiar to her. A country song that she'd heard a few times, probably.

"Sir, do you have a phone I could use real quick?" She asked, trying really hard to ignore his forefinger tracing small circles on her thigh.

"Yeah, but there ain't no signal out here," He said.

He seemed hesitant to hand over the tiny flip phone. She saw no bars at the top of the screen, but she didn't need them.

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage something." She smiled, dialing 666-6666.

 _Typical Crowley_ , She thought.

The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"King of Hell speaking, how may I direct your call?" He asked in a far too cheery tone.

"Crowley," Danielle snarled. "Rali had better be alive or I'll-"

"Ah, Danielle! How has Purgatory treated you, love?" He asked, cutting her off in the process.

Danielle could hear screams coming from the other end of the phone.

"Not well. Tell me how Verali has been. Is she okay?" She demanded.

"Oh, she's fine. Just fine. Juliette has been butting heads with her as of late."

"But she's alive and well?"

"Mhmm," Crowley hummed in response.

The man's hand began inching between her legs and he began pulling over. The car had fully stopped when he began leaning to suck on her neck. Danielle slowly drew the bony blade, her eyes fading to black. The man's other hand reached to cup her breast, but before he could, Danielle stuck her weapon up through his chin. She watched as the life began to leave his eyes and his body toppled onto hers. Disgusted, she pushed the man off of her.

"Danielle?" Crowley called.

The man continued to sputter for a minute as she answered back.

"Yeah?"

"Busy over there?" He teased.

"Can it, Crowley. I'm coming to get Verali later. And Crowley?"

"Yes, love?" "Lucifer does not hear about this."

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle took the man's truck, though not until she'd dumped the body in some bushes on the side of the road. She didn't leave right away, however. She sat in the drivers seat, knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel as she focused all of her energy on Hell. She felt a brief cool breeze and when she opened her eyes, she opened them to stone walls and cold pavement beneath her feet. She took a deep breath of the musk, smoky air. Hell was just as great as she recalled.

The rubber soles of her boots made a satisfying sound as she made her way through the screaming, bloodstained corridor. Her only task was to make it to the Kennel without being noticed. The Kennel was a fairly large room with enchanted wire fences strung throughout it. It was where the Hounds were kept. It was also, coincidentally, where Crowley spent majority of his time in Hell. He took a liking to the Hounds and took it upon himself to care for them. It was sweet, really. Crowley was the only demon that all of the Hounds obeyed.

At the end of the hall, Danielle saw someone turn a corner. The woman (she assumed it was a woman because of their long brown hair) was heading straight towards her and she panicked. She took a deep breath and continued walking. The last thing she would want is to act suspicious. As the woman cam closer, Danielle could make out dark eyes, thin lips, and a curvy figure. Fortunately, it was only Meg. Meg stopped a few feet away from her. Her eyebrows narrowed, her eyes crinkling in confusion.

"Dani?" She asked. "You're back?"

"Hi, Meg," Danielle said quietly. She gave her a small smile.

"How are you back? What are you doing here? Lucifer is going to find out!" She whispered.

"How I'm back is a very long story for another time. Lucifer won't know anything if I'm not seen. I need to get to the Kennel."

Meg thought for a moment.

"I have an idea," She said suddenly.

She stepped into a room. Inside was a demon with bright red hair piled on top of her head in a messy, bloody bun.

"Ab, I'm borrowing this bag here, okay?" Meg said quietly.

Abbadon turned around with a wide grin, blood dripping from nearly every part of her body.

"Sure thing, Meg," She replied, turning back and digging her hand into the screaming soul in front of her.

Meg opened up the burlap bag, placing it over Dani's head. She tightened it to the point where it was secured but not choking her.

"I know this isn't very comfortable, but it'll have to do. Now let's get you to this kennel."

The walk to the Kennel was surprisingly short. Few demons even acknowledged Danielle's presence; they focused more on talking to Meg. Thankfully, Meg tried to keep the conversations short. Further in the hall, Danielle could hear the faint howling of the Hounds. She smiled in relief when Meg took the bag off of her and she finally looked into the room. Rows and row of hounds lined the walls, all secured behind fences. There were some as small as a Rottweiler, and some taller than Danielle herself. Danielle smiled, looking at Meg.

"Thanks, Meg. I owe you one," She told her. And she meant it.

The demon only nodded, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"It's great to see you back, Dani." Meg left, allowing Danielle to wander the rows and rows.

She knew most of the Hellhounds ny name, including Al's. Affectionately he named his Hound Daniel. Remembering this brought a smile to Danielle's freckled face. She continued down the row until she came to one who was very familiar. The Hound was young, she stood at only about five feet tall, but that was almost as tall as her owner. She had fluorescent yellow eyes and deep, ocean blue horns that curled behind her ears. Her fangs which hung to the bottom of her chin were stained with the blood at the raw meat she'd been fed. Her black fur was neatly groomed all the way down to the three tails, two of which were blue. Danielle stuck her hands through the fence, offering it for the pup to smell. She snarled, baring her teeth, ready to bite. That was until Danielle spoke.

"Rali..? It's me, lemon-eyes," She whispered.

The Hound sniffed her hand before nuzzling against it. A voice behind her pulled her attention away from Verali.

"Got her all ready for you. Got one of those leashes no one but you can see. Figured it'd be handier," Crowley said.

Danielle turned as he unlocked the fence, allowing Verali to nuzzle against her face, pushing her choppy hair with her snout.

"Thanks Crowley," She muttered, facing Verali with a loving smile. "

I know, lemon-eyes. I cut it; I had to," She said, picking up the leash.

She turned to Crowley, muttering, "And Lucifer doesn't know?"

"Not a clue. Lucifer still thinks you're roaming around Purgatory, not a clue where you are. Heard from Alastair lately?" He asked.

"Not recently," She lied. "I lost him in Purgatory. Guess I wandered too far. He's probably out there looking," She added a tinge of sadness for authenticity.

"Better hope he's not looking too hard," Crowley joked.

"Not funny."

"Okay, okay. Well, you better get going before someone sees. You want me to come with?"

"If you want, but you won't be able to get in. There's no way the boys will let you in."

"That's alright. I was feeling a bit claustrophobic in here anyways," He mumbled.

Dani smiled, closed her eyes, and she found herself in front of the bunker. Her head was clouded, her eyes black. Crowley stood beside her, one hand rested on the top of Verali's head.

"Bad trip?" Crowley asked, noticing the dizzied state she was in.

"No, I'm- Fine. Just a bit lightheaded, that's all," She explained.

Crowley nodded. She began walking towards the doors, the Hound's leash gripped tightly in her hand. She could feel Verali pulling her lightly. Danielle knocked on the door three times. After a minute or so, she was greeted to the metallic swinging of the doors and an unpleasant sting on her face.

"Fuck!" She shouted, dropping the leash to clutch at her eyes. She peeked through the burning slits to find scraggly brown hair and a tall figure. "Oh, fuck! I'm still a demon, Sam!"

Crowley seemed to have not been touched by the water, standing with a grin on his face. He bent over to pick up the discarded leash while Sam hurriedly apologised.

"Hello, Moose," He greeted, before looking down at the pup beside him as she snarled, pulling at her restrains.

Crowley kept a firm grip on the rope, keeping her from attacking Sam. The burning on Danielle's face slowly subsided as Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry, babe. I wasn't expecting you. Why- How are you here?" He asked, nose buried in her hair.

"What do you mean you weren't expecting me? You sent Benny for me, didn't you?" She questioned.

"No... What made you think that?"

"Benny- He told me that "a friend" sent him. I just assumed-"

"That wasn't me, Danielle," He said quietly.

Dean came up behind the two. Crowley dropped the leash, quickly leaving. Danielle pulled away from him.

"What? Then who-"

"Danielle, what are you doing here? Where's Benny?" Dean asked frantically.

"Benny saved me from Purgatory. He took a different car, though," She said. "Where's Cas?"

"Inside. He's trying to watch Toddlers And Tiaras but he keeps getting angry at the sexualisation of five year olds. Benny took a car on his own?"

Danielle nervously thought about Al. What would the boys do when they found out?

"Uh. Yeah. Some young lady, kind of looked like a soccer mom."

A familiar red car pulled to the side of the road in front of the bunker, but instead of the nice woman in the front seat, it was Benny. Danielle didn't see Alastair anywhere, but she couldn't ask where he was without the boys hearing. She wondered silently where he could have gone as Benny exited the vehicle.


End file.
